Una cita muy complicada
by Mhialove02
Summary: La vida de Naruto a sido complicada toda su vida pero desde que tubo a Hinata su vida , ha sido tan fantástica pero a la vez trágica por que siempre en sus citas son muy tediosas a lado de su amada , ya que siempre tenia ser arruinadas , si no era su hermana o el padre de Hinata , tenia que ser Shino , Kiba o Akamaru ya que era los únicos que sabían su relación pero el resto no ¿


**INTERROGANDO A LA NOVIA DEL HÉROE **

Después de la victoria en la luna, Naruto y sus amigos regresaron con éxito a la tierra, de allí pasaron las una semana desde eso , pero la cosas en Konoha regresaron a la normalidad o al menos la mayoría de la cosas , ahora que Naruto tenía novia.

Si Naruto Uzumaki el héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja, al fin tenia alguien por quien vivir y eso tenía nombre si Hinata Hyuuga la heredera del clan Hyuuga, su novia ella era su novia nunca en toda su vida pensaron que una chica tan dulce, dedicada, atenta, bella, cariñosa y tenía varias cualidades que jamás descubriría porque era perfecta.

Era otro día habitual, la llegada del invierno llego a Konoha y el festival término y Naruto estaba listo para otro día pasar con su Hinata.

Naruto estaba el su departamento arregla doce para otras fabulosa cita se puso su novia se miró por ultimas es el espejo

-¡**Me veo! Bien.. – **dijo arreglándose su chaqueta naranja , se puso sus pescador plomo oscuro miro el reloj de la pared , ya era la hora de la cita –**Ohhhhh ya es hora –**se apresuró ir al parque en donde era su cita , con su bufanda en sus manos un regalo hermoso de Hinata

Hinata se encontraba sentada en un pequeño parque cerca del departamento de Naruto estaba jugando con sus dedos, estaba emocionada por su cita con su novio. Usaba un polera negra y afuera tenía un polo rosa pálido con manga corta con franjas blancas en los dos lados tenías unas ligues cortas hasta los rodillas color negro y una falda larga color crema clara con franjas rosas con sandalia del mismo color polo de afuera

-**Hinata….Hola como estas –**saludo a su novia con su típica sonrisa –**Lo siento, llegue un poco tarde **

**-No….te preocupes Naruto-kun…..yo acabo de llegar –**le respondió un poco sonrojada -**¿Co…Como estas? **

**-¡Estoy bien! ….pero lo mejor ¡Vamos!-**extendiendo la mano para que se levantara

-**Hai-**puso su mano en la mano del rubio, así que el parejita camino por el bello parque estuvieron conversado de cosas triviales en eso Hinata estaba feliz porque al fin podía caminar al lado de Naruto como siempre lo quiso y Naruto está feliz por estar con esa bella mujer a su lado tal como lo quiso su madre, bueno , compresiva ,cariñosa

Los dos camina tranquilamente hasta que se toparon con Sakura vestía una chaqueta de color verde limón con franjas blancas con un pantalón de color blanco y zapatos negros.

**-¡Hola! chicos – **saludo la pelirrosa por un instante miro a la pareja algo pensativa –**Mmmmm Hinata…Naruto….**

**-Hola Sakura-san… ¿Qué tal? Sakura-chan..-**saludaron a la Haruno un poco nerviosamente la pareja al mismo tiempo -**¿Cómo estás?**

**-Los…descubrí ustedes son pareja ..!Van a un cita ¡ ,no es verdad –**sonrió pícaramente la pelirosa-**JAJAJAJ Si , ¿Qué no son indiscretos**?

**-Si….****Dattebayo-**Contestos el rubio nerviosamente, rascándose la cabeza muy apenado por que su compañera que equipo le descubriera con las manos en la masa , pero en una parte agradecía de tener una novia como Hinata dulce y bella

**-Si…No lo somos indiscretos, Sakura-san-** sonrió nerviosamente la ojiperla –**Bueno…Es hora de irnos verdad **

-**Ya nos vamos Sakura-chan –**abrazo a su novia

-¡**Esta bien**! **Nos vemos –**se despidió de la pareja –**Antes ¿Qué me vaya? Naruto ten cuidado de llevar a Hinata al bosque , no la vayas a comer.**

**-Jajajja No de que hablas ..¿Sakura-chan?-**contesto Naruto muy nerviosamente tapando los oídos de Hinata-**Además solo iremos a comer algo jajajj Bueno es ahora de irnos**

Dicho es caminaron tomados de las manos hasta llegar cerca de una puente allí se Naruto le dio un beso, pero en eso un aburrido Shikamaru apareció en ellos

-**Hola chicos –**saludo el pelinegro arqueando una ceja un tanto dubitativo por ver a la parejita muy acaramelada

**-**-**Hola Shikamaru –**saludo el rubio, miro al Shikamaru con su típica cara de aburrido con su típica coleta y usaba el traje habitual de jounin -**¿Qué tal?**

**-¿Cómo estas Shikamaru-kun** **? –**saludo dulce mente al moreno

-**Muy bien…y ¿Cómo están ustedes? Ya están con la saliditas –**se burlándose de la parejita –** Y Hinata ¿Qué tal la vida? Con Naruto es divertido o complicado **

-**¡Es muy divertido! Shikamaru-kun -**dijo Hinata con tranquilidad-**Naruto-kun me reconforta cada día mas **

**\- ¡Enserio! Así ¿Qué Naruto? Es romántico –**burlándose del rubio, Naruto lo mirada con un poco molesto por el comentario del moreno –**sabes Hinata, **** ¿Cuándo te fuiste a la luna? Naruto estuvo inconsciente por tres días y solo decía tu nombre durante tres días –**burlándose del rubio –**Y otras cosas un poco subías de tono.**

**-¡Ya…ya…..Shikamaru! no digas esas cosas mmmmm –**dijo Naruto tratándose con sus manos la cara

-**Aun así ¿Con todo sus defectos? Lo quieres **

**-Jajajja Si Shikamaru-kun –**miro sonrojada al rubio que aún no está muy apenado – **Fue un gusto verte Shikamaru-kun nos vemos –**se despidió jalando al rubio del brazo para que caminara

Después del encuentro con el genio Nara, la parejita estaba siguiendo su camino iban a ir a una cafetería para disfrutar un te deliciosos y un rico pastel. Naruto esperaba que no se encontraba con otro estovo mas .

-**Naruto-kun enserio pensaste en mi-**dijo Hinata muy sonrojada recordando las palabras de Shikamaru -**¿Cuándo estaba? en la luna**

**-Si….eso tres días fueron los más terrible y ahora estas conmigo te amo !te amo! Y jamás te dejare – **la abrazo tiernamente, acariciando su cabeza –**Y ahora solo soy tuyo y nadie me separara de ti-**la abrazo fuertemente para que se acurruque más a su pecho –**Te amo y siempre lo are**

**-Yo también te amo Mi Naruto-kun-**después de eso se dieron un beso , pero antes de desimanar ese sublime beso es encontraron con una cierta rubia

**-No sé ¿por qué? Se esconden de todo es mundo –**exclamo Ino mirando a la pareja de novia soltándose intempestivamente -**Ya no lo oculten más , todos lo sabemos **

**-Hola Ino-san-**saludo Hinata muy nerviosamente

**-¿Cómo estás? Ino y tu relación con Sai **

**-¡Basta! ….Hinata…-**ignorado lo que dijo el rubio- **Hasta ¿Cuándo? Van a esconderse de todos nosotros-**susurro un poco sonrojado se desilusiono por no tener una cita normal con su novia

**-Hinata ….. Eso ya comienza a cansar –**susurro el rubio muy despacio

**-No te preocupes Naruto-kun…ya pasara –**sonrió inocentemente

**-Todos ya sabemos su relación -**dijo Ino calmadamente –**Así que se escondan más o los demás pensaran que hacen cosas pecaminosas **

**-No nos escondemos Ino-san…-**contesto la ojiperla muy sorprendida- **solo ¿Qué ? **

**-¡Te prometo! ¿Qué no? aremos nada pecaminosos-**susurro Naruto _por ahora _

**-¡Hinata! Ven un momento –**dijo Ino alejándola del rubio para hablar a solas un momento-**Se me amas a ese tarado, pero debes ¡Cuidarte de Naruto! ¿Cómo sabes? él es alumno de Jiraya-sama –**haciendo que la Hyuga se sonrojara –**Solo tengo un regla para ti no vayas a su departamento de Naruto porque Naruto no es un santo **

**-¡****Oye****!...!Oye! No le des ideas a mi Hinata- **grito Naruto muy alterado por el comentario del rubio, Ino la miro con burla se alejó de la pareja muy feliz dejando muy sonrojando a la pareja de novios

Después de ese encuentro con la Yamanaka rezaron que no se encontrar alguien principalmente a Naruto rezo por no encontrarse con Sai.

Pero el destino no está a favor del rubio ya que un pintor talentoso y un poco raro un sexy moreno era nada más y menos que Sai

-**Hola Naruto-kun…¿Cómo estás? Hinata –chan –**saludo cordialmente Sai como siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro

-_**Hay…no justo a la persona ¿Qué no me quería? Encontrar -**_susurro en su mente con un poco repulsión al ver a Sai con una sonrisa en sus labios –**Espero..¿ qué no diga algo raro?**

**-Hola Sai-kun-**saludo dulcemente Hinata al moreno

-**¿Quiero hablar? Contigo –**aparto a Sai de Hinata –¡**Mira ¡Sai …sé que dice cosas raras pero , ahora no quiero que le digas a Hinata-chan cosas raras como le decías a Sakura-chan –**le dijo un asustado , sabía que Hinata era una chica dulce y podría despupusarse por las palabras raras de Sai-**Te lo suplicó no digas cosas raras a Hinata**

**-¡Ehhhh! No sé ¿De qué hablar? Naruto-kun –**dijo el moreno un poco incómodo por el comentario de Naruto-**No diré nada Naruto-kun , además leí en un libro que los amigos se cuentan todo y tú no me contaste nada sobre tu relación con Hinata-chan**

-**Muy bien es hora de irme –**se despidió Naruto –**Nos vemos Sai**

**-¡Ohh! antes ¿Qué se vayan?-**exclamo Sai –**Hinata-chan ten cuando por que Naruto-kun tiene un mini pene y ¿Cómo eres? una Hyuuga no querrás que Naruto le haga "Cariñitos" con su mini cosita**

-**¿Por Dios? Sai no digas esas cosas Hinata ¡Lo siento! Mucho …muchoooo-**exclamo Naruto tras las palabras

Sai dejo a la pareja y siguió su camino para que vayan a su cita que ya estaba bastante retrasado por que siempre se encontraban con sus amigos y ahora _**¿Con quién se encontraran? se preguntó Naruto **_

-**Hola chicos ..¿Cómo están ?-**saludo Kakashi quien salida de una reunión con el Kazekage-**Naruto , Hinata felicidades por su noviazgo**

**-Hay no…. Kakashi-sensei Nooooooo – **se deprimió al ver a otro pervertido más a Hinata que era tan inocente tras las palabras de Sai casi de descompensa por las expresiones del moreno

-**¿Cómo estás? Kakashi-sama –**saludo educadamente peliplateado -**¡Uyyy! Espero Kakashi-sama no diga nada imprudente –**dijo para sí misma jugando con sus dedos

-**Jajajja Ya no se escondan más , todos sabemos su secreto –**Naruto se deprimía cada vez más –**Además a partir de hoy se tendrá que cuidar cada día mas **

**-¿Por qué? Lo dice Kakashi-sama-** pregunto Hinata un poco nerviosa, teniendo miedo a las palabras de

_-__**¿Por favor? No digas algo imprudente-**_susurro Naruto aun con su aura de depresión

-**¡Bueno! Son jóvenes y las hormonas se abortan cada vez con un hombre y una mujer se ven –**trato de explicar a los jóvenes que cada vez se ponían las nerviosos y sonrojados –**Acorralados por la tensión sexual que acumula una pareja joven y si van a tener sexo **

-¡**Nosotros! , no vamos hacer eso-** gritando la parejita al mismo tiempo , Naruto enojado por las palabras de su sensei y Hinata a punto de llorar y desmayarse

-**¡Pero! Ustedes tienen ¿Qué saber? Sobre el sexoooooo-**exclamo Kakashi con los cabellos en punta por la reacción de su alumno y novia

-¡**Esto es tan vergonzoso! Kakashi-sama – **dijo Hinata a punto de llorar y desmayarse

-**Pero ..so.. solo.. ¿Quería ayudar? **

-**No digas….esas cosas Kakashi-sensei es ¡Vergonzosos!-**exclamo el rubio muy alterado

Después tanto debatir con Kakashi sobre las relaciones sexuales , ya que Hinata estaba muy sonrojada y apunto desmayarse por las grandes palabras sobre el sexo así que los dos salieron de allí ya que Kakashi estaba subiendo la temperatura de su palabras.

Luego de respirar un poco ya que estaban muy alterados por las palabras de Kakashi , después de ese pecaminosos encuentro con el peliplatedo , se encontraron con un cierto pelirrojo

**-¡Hola! Naruto y chica-**saludo Gaara mirando un poco repulsivamente a la ojiperla -**¿Cómo estás? **

**-¡Hola! Gaara, de visita otra vez**-saludo cordialmente Naruto al pelirrojo

-**Hmp…-**la vista de Gaara fue a una linda chica con bellos ojos perlados, la miro detenidamente examinándola de arriba abajo muy seriamente por otra parte Hinata , estaba tranquila , sus ojos se posaron sobre los penetrantes ojos verdes que la observaban

–_**Gaara-san es muy guapo**_** – **pensó Hinata que aun lo le quitaba los ojos de enzima

\- ¡**Oye…!Tu chica..¿Qué te traer con Naruto?-** pregunto Gaara directamente a la ojiperla haciendo que Hinata se sorprendiera un poco y dejando a Naruto un poco enojado

**-¡Hay! No Gaara tu no por favor –**dijo Naruto rogando al cielo que el pelirrojo no diga mas

-**Naruto….estas saliendo ¿Con esta pequeña niña? –**dijo Gaara con el ceño fruncido , pero con el todo de un hermano mayor protegiendo a su pequeño hermanito de las garras de una devoradora , aunque Hinata no sea así-**Ese pequeña y se de débil , carece de carácter también**

**-De ¿Qué estás? Hablando Gaara **–le contesto muy exasperado por las palabras hirientes hacia Hinata que se hizo a un costado , estaba a punto de llorar

-¡**Soy….Soy rara! ¡Soy…..muy rara…!–**dijo así misma , Hinata se encontraba temblorosa por esa palabras de Gaara

-**¡Oye! Gaara…no le digas esas cosas a mi novia –**gruño el rubio

**-¡Naruto!, se eres mi amigo pero ese niña no te conviene es muy pequeña** –explicó Gaara al Uzumaki –**Parece un princesa y creo que a ti te gustan las agresivas como la pelirosa **

**-Gaara no te pases de la raya –**contesto Naruto que estaba un poco agresivo-**Sakura es agresiva pero, Hinata es muy hermosa, cálida, gentil y muy comprensivas **

Así pasaron la explicación de Naruto sobre las cualidades de Hinata , así que al final Gaara le dijo a Hinata que cuidara a Naruto como un buen hermano mayor si no ella pagaría las consecuencias ella acepto ese trato porque juro que siempre apoyaría a Naruto sea como sea así que dejaron a Gaara cerca de un hospedaje.

Ya era tarde como para ir a comprar algunas cosas y temprano para cenar así que si más decidieron y a tomar un poco de té.

Pero cuando están a punto de encontrar un puesto de té se encontraron con un sexy moreno

-**Dobe…Hyuga –**saludo Sasuke

-¡**Ehhhhh ¡Teme ¿estás de regreso? - **dijo Naruto muy emocionado por ver a su amigo - rival de regreso

-**Sasuke-kun….regreso **_**"Sakura-san estará feliz"**_**\- **dijo Hinata muy sorprendida al ver al moreno allí parado frente a ellos

-**¿Qué? Tal dobe como estas –**contesto Sasuke un poco fastidiado al ver a Naruto nervioso al a Naruto abrazando intempestivamente a la morena

-**Antes ..¿Que digas? Nada Hinata y yo estamos saliendo-** dijo el rubio muy emocionado para ver la reacción de Sasuke

-**Yo no iba a decir nada Dobe-**le contesto Sasuke fastidiado al ver la reacción del rubio hacia su novio –**No tengas miedo , solo los vi y decidí saludarlos antes molestes **

**-Jajajja ¡no te preocupes ¡! no te molestaré ¡ –**se rio el rubio accionando la cabeza de la peliazul

-**Hmp….- **Sasuke se sorprendió al ver la cara de felicidad de Naruto por Hinata , sintió que esa pequeña chica lo reconfortaba y lo hacía mejor persona-**¿Qué tal? Si vamos tomar una taza de té.**

-**Jajajja está bien –** se rio nerviosamente -**¿Quieres ir? Hinata –** le pregunto a la ojierla , ella solo asistió con la cabeza

-¡**Yo invito! , no te preocupes por el dinero **

**-Ok …entonces vamos –**tomo la mano de Hinata y comenzaron a caminar , Sasuke siguió a la pareja.

Fueron a un puesto de té que se hallaba a poco metros de distancia , entraron y pidieron tres tazas de té de manzana con menta , Sasuke pidió unas bolas de arroz almendradas , Naruto pidió un rico un dangos y Hinata ordeno un rico pastel de fresas con crema

-**Naruto –kun..¿****Quieres**** un ****poco**** de ****crema****? -**pregunto a Naruto, el rubio solo asistió con la cabeza –**Y tu….Sasuke-kun**

**-Hmp.. **

**-Sasuke-teme…! ****Respóndele**** a Hinata! No ¿****Quieres****crema****?- **le volvió a preguntar Naruto al moreno

-**¡Lo siento! Hyuga…pero no ¡Gracias!** –le respondió Sasuke ala peliazul -**¡Pero no me gusta! Lo dulce**

**-¡Ohhh! ¿Qué pena? Sasuke-kun, pero el dulce es lo bello de la vida-**exclamo Hinata sus ojos brillaban sobre esos dulces

-¡**Los dulces engordan! ..!lo sabias! Hyuga –**dijo Sasuke sorbiendo un poco de té-**Y , ahora que estas con el Dobe , no querrás subir de peso.**

**-Sí, lo sé –**le dijo dulcemente –**Pero las mujeres Hyuga , no engordan , bueno solo cuando pues , están embarazadas ****, podemos comer lo que querremos si subir de peso.**

**-¡Ohhh! Interesante, Los genes Hyuga son muy interesantes –**trato de burlarse de la ojiperla –**Dobe , n tienes que preocuparte con una chica que haga ridículas dietas.**

**-Siii lo se Hinata-chan es muy interesante –**choco su frente con la de ella , haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara –**Por , eso te amo.**

_**-¡Hay!..¿Qué ahorro? esto empieza asustarme-**_dijo Sasuke a sí mismo, así que pensó un plan para que no existiera ese anura de romance frente a su rostro -**¡Oye! Hyuga te puedo hacer una pregunta**

**-¿Qué? Es lo que deseas Sasuke-kun-**le contesto muy sonrojado -** ¡Pero primero! me podrías llamar Hinata **

**-¿Está bien? Hinata…te puedo hacer unas preguntas**

**-Hai**

**-Un momento Dobe, no ¿Quiero? ¿Qué le digas? Cosas raras a Hinata-chan-**dijo muy aflijo Sasuke, conocía la reacción de su novia se desmayaría tan fácilmente

**-No te preocupes, Naruto-kun…estaré bien-**le contesto Hinata con dulzura -**¿Qué es lo que deseas? Sasuke-kun **

**-¡Bueno! Hinata no me andaré con rodeos contigo –**hablo Sasuke –** Sabes que Naruto es muy torpe estas segura que ¿Quieres? estar con este gruñón sabes lo que significa para tu vida **

**-Sí...lo sé pero –**le contesto dulcemente –**Me gusta el carácter de Naruto siempre tan fuerte y alegre nunca se rinde **

**-Pero es terco, estúpido haragán y ten mucho cuidado con las mañas del dobe –**dijo Sasuke con mucha tranquilidad

**-¡Oye! Teme….-**gruño el rubio, se encontraba muy enojados por las palabras del Sasuke-

**-¡Sasuke-kun! no te preocupes estaré bien –**tomo las manos de Naruto –**Estaremos bien-** miro los ojos de azules de su novio que siempre se perdían –**Lo amo en verdad y furo estas siempre a su lado **

**-Eso es lo único que quería escuchar –**dijo Sasuke, tomando su taza de té , así pasaron el rato conversando de cosas muy triviales .

Salieron centro del Té pero cuando Naruto quería despedirse de Sasuke, sintió un tirón ya que tenía a Hinata en su mano derecha , quitándole de su lado

**-Hmp…..¿Qué haces? Aquí Hinata –**dijo Hiashi el patriarca de los Hyuga mirando con repulsión al rubio

**-Yo solo estaba ..aquí con mi Novio te avise oto-san **

**-¡Lo sé ¡pero ya es tarde…!Vámonos !-**le ordeno jalándola para que caminara junto con el

**-Hai..-**le contesto muy triste , pero en eso se zafó del agarre de su padre y le dio un beso en los labios a su novio-**¡Lo siento! Oto-san – **se disculpó –**Vámonos Naruto-kun ** …**Escapémonos **

**-Aaaa Hai–** le contesto aun aturdido por el beso de su novia, cargo a su novia en su brazos y desaparecieron en una nube de humo

**-Hinata….-**grito Hiashi al desaparecer en sus narices , así que corrió enfurecido a buscar a la pareja de fugitivos ,no quería que tocara a si hija mayor ni mucho menos a la menor pero para eso pasaría mucho tiempo o al menos eso creía

**-¡Eres rara Hyuga ¡…en verdad lo eres ¡Cuida al Dobe!–**sonrió Sasuke , le gradecía que al fin Naruto encontró a su alma gemela que lo protegería siempre y estaría a su lado sin condiciones

**Bueno hasta aquí bueno eso es todo por hoy siii al fin me inspire miajajajaj pero mis tragedias de mis fisc futuros aún continúan asi que dejes sus comentarios y sus dudas gracias se despide MIALOVER02 NOS VEMOS**


End file.
